headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Medical laboratory
.]] '''A medical laboratory' is a facility staffed by trained professionals for the treatment of patients and the study of infectious diseases. Medical laboratories may exist as either independent institutions or associated with larger medical treatment centers such as hospitals and clinics. Pharmaceutical companies and other R&D firms will usually own one or more medical laboratories, though these labs are almost always a detached facility and not part of the company's corporate headquarters. Many science fiction stories deal with themes relating to medical science. In the Star Trek television and film franchise, medical laboratories are referred to as Sick Bays. Nearly every starship featured in the franchise is equipped with a Sick Bay. In the original Star Trek series, the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]] was staffed by Chief Medical Officer (CMO) Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy. He was assisted by Nurse Christine Chapel. The Sick Bay was featured in many episodes of the series as well as the Star Trek animated series. The Enterprise Sick Bay was featured in the first three installments of the Star Trek film series. The 5th and 6th movies included the Sick Bay from the Enterprise 's successor, the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A]]. On Star Trek: The Next Generation, the Chief Medical Officer of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]] was Doctor Beverly Crusher. Doctor Katherine Pulaski served as CMO aboard the ship during a brief stint when Crusher was absent. On Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Doctor Julian Bashir served as Chief Medical Officer of the Deep Space 9 space station. Star Trek: Voyager had a unique dynamic in that it was the only series in the franchise where the ship's medical center was manned by an emergency medical hologram, the EMH Mark-I. Lieutenant Tom Paris and the Ocampan known as Kes occasionally served as nurses. Star Trek: Enterprise featured the second starship sick bay coordinated by a non-human. It was manned by Doctor Phlox, a Denobulan. s from The 4400.]] In the Star Wars film series, the Alliance to Restore the Republic maintained a Medical frigate as part of their fleet and also constructed medical laboratories at whatever location they selected to set up their base. Alliance medical centers were generally staffed by droids such as the FX-7 medical assistance droid and the 2-1B surgical droid. In Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Commander Luke Skywalker was vicously assaulted by a snow creature known as a Wampa on the ice planet of Hoth. He was rescued and taken to the Alliance's medical center at Echo Base where he received extensive Bacta treatments at the hands of the 2-1B and FX-7 droids. Later, after losing his right hand in a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader, Luke received a cybernetic prosthetic aboard the Alliance's medical frigate. On the 1994-1998 sci-fi series Babylon 5, the Babylon 5 station was equipped with a medical laboratory called MedLab 01. The first Chief Medical Officer of the station was Doctor Benjamin Kyle, but left in the year 2257 to accept a position as head of Xenobiological Research at Earth Dome. He was replaced by Doctor Stephen Franklin. Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous